Twilight
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: It was inevitable, really. He went in this same manner, and she was always bound to follow. "You're awfully calm about being banished from Oa." "Don't worry. Perhaps it's for the best." And, like many other times before, she is right. They are right. Part 1 of four stories. Ganthet/Sayd.


This was originally a Tumblr post.

NOT A RAZAYA FIC. Sorry.

Not really.

TITLE: Twilight

CONTINUITY: Green Lantern the Animated Series

RATING: K/E

SUMMARY: It was inevitable, really. He went in this same manner, and she was always bound to follow. "You're awfully calm about being banished from Oa." "Don't worry. Perhaps it's for the best." And, like many other times before, she is right. They are right. Part 1 of four stories.

INSPIRED BY: The fact that, despite how much insight these two have had on the show, being two of the only four Guardians with voices, they have NO fanfiction. I shall remedy that.  
Also, titles of stories being inspired by the titles of the vomit-inducing Twilight series. I wanted to...redeem?...the words used to title those piles of crud books, so...titles are as follows:

**Twilight** (done)  
New Moon  
Eclipse  
Breaking Dawn

PAIRING: Ganthet/Sayd

Disclaimer: I do not own GL:TAS or any of it's characters. All these plotlines, however, are MINE.

* * *

"You are needed here, Ganthet."

His intention is to leave under the cover of night, away from the condescending glares and the questioning stares.

Not because he particularly cares for their opinions. He stopped caring a long, time ago. The majority of Guardians rebutted his words with empty echoes of ones like Appa, held up by the crumbling rules and mores carved into their Book.

No autonomy, no consciousness, just one mindset in many bodies, in many voices. How easy it would be, to simply abandon them, for it seems they treat him with that same contempt.

If only he didn't feel sorry for them a little.

But it is for the best, he supposes. When the command of his exile rang out amongst the Guardians, he had felt...relief. Nothing but that at first. Finally, a legitimate reason to be free from their presence.

But one glance in the wrong direction, and he remembered why he had put up with his fellow Oanians for countless cycles of the sun and moon.

She, of course, said nothing, for it was banishment and not a death sentence, but her look was enough for him to rush out of the Forum, find his quarters, and telekinetically bend every piece of metal he could see.

They never truly understood, the ways of the universe they all protected, how breaking was crucial to building, how the death of stars gave birth to galaxies, how question after question led to answer after answer. If any of them saw existence through his eyes, they were awfully quiet, and more than content with watching entire planets fall to destruction by a mere wave of their hands.

Except for her.

Her name is Sayd. The name coming from an archaic language, old as Appa Ali Apsa, the name meaning "to reveal, to open up, to make known".

Even now, he cannot bear to look at her eyes. She has (though no one has observed this but him) a ring of pale green in each eye, and if she were to stare at him long enough with that startlingly deep gaze, he'd find himself overcome.

He knows, he can feel her blue-tinged-pale green eyes on him, that questioning gaze, bearing nothing but concern

"Sayd", he murmurs. "Why do you worry? I am not dying, merely going away. I will be alright."

He desperately wishes to say something else, anything else, and he struggles to, but finds he cannot.

"So this is how it'll be. You'll allow them this victory. You'll allow them to believe their own ignorance as truth. Ganthet, will you simply relent like this? Please, there must be some way you can absolve your errors before the Council."

He is actually angry. Not at her, but that there is some truth to her words; his absence may only serve to enforce the narrow mindset of his fellow Guardians.

And then he lays eyes on her, and he feels his anger dissipating at her worry. She is truly scared for him, and he knows why. At this moment, he can only be saddened for her. Though she is a deceptively strong-willed being, she stands for the same views that he does. How long before they exile her as well? And when they did, they may be cruel enough to banish her to a different sector. One very, very far from his reach.

"I beg of you, Sayd, use my absence as time to take care of yourself. You were always concerned for my wellbeing. Now I ask you to do the same for yourself. Someone like you must never be neglected. "

They both know it; there is no argument, no changing what has been done. Endure and hope and believe; that's all they could do now.

"At least take something of mine with you."

Was it necessary? Did he have to take anything that reminded him of her?

"If you choose to."

Of course. Of course he did.

He waits for whatever object to come flying into his hand via telekinesis, but Sayd simply presses her forehead to his.

Something…something is happening inside of him. Even before she begins the mind transfer.

Guardians didn't just touch whomever. They had almost every power in the universe at their disposal, so physical contact was rare.  
Sayd was different. Always was, always would be.

He would sorely miss that about her.

And the thought only saddens him further when he realizes that she's transferring some of her emotion into him.

"I know your memory capacity is immense. But I want you to have reason, to find reason to live while you're in exile."

The transfer finishes, and the closeness is gone. The ex-Guardian slowly feels the minute emptiness in his soul grow larger.

"Never forget Oa and the Green Lantern Corps, Ganthet. Never forget us."

But he knows. He knows what she really means to say.

_"Never forget me."_The realization falls upon him suddenly: he may never see her again.

And as she flies out of sight, his heart breaks.

For banishment is no longer reprieve now, but the punishment it was meant to be.

* * *

And this is the part where you're all free to ultrawarp the _Interceptor_ in my way and hope it destroys me.

*runs away*

*runs back*

I know, I know. The lull of action on Transformers: Prime, back when we were waiting for Season 3, was not kind to me. Add in a stressful job, hard times in college, kids that hate me, and problems and home, and I wanted escape. I wanted some peace of mind.

And I found several new fandoms on Tumblr to be a part of.

Questions? Concerns? Anything. Forgive me, for my summer will be busy, too. I don't have a break, but I am free to answer any questions. :)

Until my next story, lovelies.

~Ylysha


End file.
